SU SECRETO
by Alex108Sol
Summary: El día prometía ser diferente, aunque Gabriel no imagino que terminaría conociendo a los héroes parisinos. Basado en el capítulo Simón dice . Oneshot. Portada realizada por LadyDoptera en Wattpad Ilustrador en Devianart: gillions


Ese día se había levantado con un ánimo diferente al usual, sintiéndose demasiado eufórico para ser normal. Por un momento imaginó que quizá estuviese enfermo, descartando la idea al recordar que recientemente había ido a realizarse un chequeo médico.

Consecuentemente sopesó la idea de que era su sexto sentido, alertándole de que el último pedido de telas se retrasaría, olvidándose de ello cuando Natalie le informó que todo estaba en orden, incluyendo la ubicación de su hijo que aquel día saldría a un show televisivo junto a su guardaespaldas.

Y tan extraño como era se permitió disfrutar de aquella emoción, ¿quién sabe? Quizás estuviese a punto de realizar el diseño que le reafirmaría al mundo porqué era el mejor diseñador contemporáneo.

Sin pensarlo mucho empezó a bocetar, ignorando los papeles administrativos que tenía que firmar. Ese día iba a pasar algo grande, lo sabía.

Tan animado estaba que no pudo evitar sorprenderse levemente cuando Natalie le informó sobre la petición de una video llamada con el fin de realizarle una entrevista.

Normalmente declinaba de aquel tipo de propuestas, después de todo era del tipo de personas que pensaba que si eras bueno en algo debías demostrarlo, no conversarlo.

Pero ese día se sentía un poco osado y se dijo mentalmente ¿por qué no?

Así que le pidió a su asistente aceptar aquella oferta, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida mal disimulada de la mujer que vestía traje sastre.

Continuó su labor distraídamente hasta que se le informó que estaban listos para la llamada, sin pensarlo mucho se sentó al lado contrario de su escritorio para no quemar la imagen que se mostraría en pantalla e intentando mantener a raya la sonrisa que en ese momento quería aparecer en su rostro se sentó.

Mantenerse serio no le costó ningún trabajo cuando vio el set de producción, colores poco serios se mostraban en la pantalla frente a él junto con un hombre de pocos modales que hablaba de doblegar sus acciones como si fuera un payaso de circo.

Terminó la video llamada sin evitar aclarar a aquellas personas que no debían malgastar su tiempo de aquel modo, levantándose solo para dejar a un lado sus bocetos a favor de los contratos que debía de firmar. El buen humor se había ido tan rápido como llegó a él.

Estaba a mitad de su nueva tarea cuando Natalie apareció en el lugar.

—Ladybug viene para acá, dice que esta en peligro señor Agreste.

Ante aquellas palabras no pudo evitar mirarla de una forma curiosa. ¿Por qué podría estar en peligro? ¿Acaso había alguien tan infantil como para tener rencor contra él sólo por hacer su trabajo?

La idea de ver a los súper héroes no le molesto en absoluto, al contrario, después de todo el conocía bien su secreto.

En su luna de miel en China había terminado comprado un libro bastante peculiar, en el que se mostraba la imagen de distintos héroes de una época antigua del lugar. En este se mostraban una serie de accesorios que, según había entendido, eran la fuente del poder que aquellos héroes utilizaban para servir al reino.

Imaginarlo le voló la cabeza, los súper héroes no eran inventiva de Estados Unidos, sino de China. ¡Toma eso Superman!

Había analizado tanto aquellos accesorios, que terminó rediseñándolos para una de las primeras temporadas de la marca, sin incluir el de pavo real, pues su esposa tenía un broche de aquel animal como herencia familiar.

Sin más se dirigió al vestíbulo en calma, en contraposición de su secretaria que jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. Y en ese momento, se abrió la puerta principal, dejando ver a Ladybug en compañía de su hijo y uno de sus extraños amigos.

—Natalie, ¿dónde está mi padre? Está en peligro —informó su primogénito al tiempo que atravesaba el vestíbulo principal

—Ya lo sabe.

—Buenas tardes, Ladybug —saludó el hombre a su invitada especial.

—Papá, tienes que irte de aquí, ¡el hipnotizador Simón dice viene por ti! —Volvió a hablar su hijo, demasiado alarmado para ser verdad.

—¿Qué? ¿Y hacer lo que dice un demente? ¡Claro que no!

—Pero papá, ¡es peligroso! Quién sabe qué es lo que hará —y aquel fue el último reproche que aceptaría de su hijo por aquella ocasión.

—Vete a tu cuarto ahora, ya tuviste demasiadas emociones —sin esperar más se dirigió a su asistente—Natalie, asegúrate de que se queden ahí.

El chico desapareció del lugar a través de las escaleras, mientras que el diseñador intentaba mantener la calma. Necesitaba saber que estaba seguro, aquella siempre sería su prioridad.

—Me disculpo por la actitud de mi hijo Ladybug, es como su madre, excesivamente dramático.

—Pero tiene razón, Simón dice es una amenaza real, está en peligro —Gabriel no dudó en acercarse a la chica, demasiado emocionado para ser verdad.

—¿Qué podría pasarme si estás aquí para protegerme?

Y de verdad lo creía, después de todo había estado pendiente de cualquier actualización del Ladyblog, aunque este le pareciera poco formal.

Estaba muy entusiasmado preguntándose cómo debía pedirle ver sus aretes que no fue consciente de que la chica veía las fotografías de su hijo, complacido se acercó a ella, imaginando que era una fan del chico modelo.

—¿No es impecable? —cuestionó orgulloso de su hijo.

—¿Qué? —la chica dio un pequeño salto por el susto de ser descubierta —Impe… ¿qué?

—Adrien, mi hijo —afirmó divertido ante los nervios de la chica —es la imagen de la perfección ¿no crees?

—Oh, sí. Es perfecto —Gabriel podría jurar que había escuchado a la chica suspirar —ah bueno. No lo conozco bien, pero parece que es…

Intentó ignorar las palabras poco pensadas de la chica, al darse cuenta de que aquella era su oportunidad.

—Nunca antes había visto tus aretes, son realmente, únicos... ¿puedo?

Estaba a punto de ver aquellos accesorios cuando fue interrumpido por el comunicador de la chica, solo para que segundos después apareciera Chat Noir por una de las ventanas.

Tener a ambos héroes frente a él lo hacía sentirse cómo si fuera a darle un ataque al corazón. Súper héroes, obteniendo su poder de accesorios, como en su libro de la antigua China. ¡Esto es lo que le advertía su inusual humor con el cual se despertó!

Si tenía suerte podría ver de cerca los accesorios y detallarlos, no podía negar que la idea lo entusiasmaba demasiado. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el chico empezó a hablar sin parar.

—¡Cierren todas las ventanas, vienen en todas direcciones! ¡Hagan lo que digo! —Aquello molestó al diseñador, que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de nadie.

—Conecten el sistema de autodefensa, hay que cerrar todo—. Aceptando que era una buena idea realizó la petición, curioso por los conocimientos del que parecía ser un adolescente.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre el sistema?

—En una casa como esta es... ¿es obligatorio? —la duda era palpable en las palabras del chico, aun así, decidió no insistir.

—No entraran, esta casa es una fortaleza —apenas concluyó la oración cuando las alarmas empezaron a sonar, siendo retado nuevamente por el héroe disfrazado de gato.

—Lograron entrar, su sistema de autodefensa está fallando.

—¡Adrien y Nino! Voy por ellos —articuló la heroína mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hijo, deteniéndose solo cuando escuchó su voz.

—Natalie, hazte cargo, en caso que se necesite desbloquear una salida. Ella va contigo.

En ese momento su único deseo era que fueran a velar por la seguridad de su hijo. Sintiéndose tranquilo al saber que estaba en manos capacitadas, estaba con Ladybug después de todo. ¡Eso debía ser mejor que cualquier grupo de guardaespaldas en el mundo entero!

—Reforzare las defensas externas, escóndase en el atrio, no es seguro aquí —y aquella fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿sabía con quién estaba hablando el chico frente a él?

—Nadie me dice qué hacer, ni siquiera un súper héroe.

—Está en peligro igual que todos, deje de creer que está por encima de todos ¡y haga exactamente lo que le digo! —el chico pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras al momento, permitiendo que Gabriel sonriera divertido —Ah…

—¡Qué carácter! Me recuerdas a alguien.

El chico se fue, dejándolo solo al tiempo que sopesaba la idea fugaz que ahora cruzaba su mente mientras observaba la pintura de su esposa. ¿Acaso podría ser...?

Esperando detener sus descabelladas ideas se dirigió al atrio de la mansión. Estuvo ahí un par de minutos solo cuando Natalie y Nino llegaron a hacerle compañía tras dar una carrera, llenándolo de pánico.

—¿Donde esta mi hijo?

—Vendrá en un momento, esta con Ladybug —respondió el amigo de su primogénito como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Y aquella oración sólo avivó el fuego en su cabeza.

De un momento a otro la puerta empezó a ser golpeaba haciéndola retumbar, su secretaria intentó evitar la entrada con nulo éxito. La puerta se abrió de par en par, permitiendo la entrada de los peones del villano que no tardaron en apresarlo.

—Eres mío.

Y a pesar de la molestia intentó mantenerse calmado, después de todo su hijo se encontraba seguro. Fue llevado al estudio de televisión, para posarlo frente a la cámara dado el deseo infantil del villano.

En ese momento un escalofrió lo recorrió obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró en la azotea de lugar, con los brazos extendidos a punto de saltar, se hizo para atrás ligeramente alarmado, encontrándose con los héroes de París, justo detrás de él.

—Me temo que su vuelo se canceló señor.

—Tu... —tras aquel chiste malo no puede evitar evocar nuevamente la figura de su esposa, alarmándose más por lo que eso podía significar.

—¿Prefiere a Ladybug? ¡No lo culpo señor! —y ante él la pareja continuó su conversación, dejándolo divagar en sus extraños pensamientos.

—¡Chat Noir! Tu anillo, será mejor que te vayas.

—Como gato en un tejado ardiendo —dijo el héroe divertido antes de dirigirse nuevamente a él —Nos vemos pronto, señor Agreste.

El chico le ofreció la mano como todo un caballero, sin imaginar lo nervioso que se encuentra en ese momento.

Estrechó la mano masculina, antes de detenerse para observar el anillo en su mano. Sólo pudo analizarlo un segundo, pero con ese tiempo le había sido suficiente para apreciarlo.

Un anillo negro ligeramente ancho, con una huella de gato decorando el centro. Y la sensación de reconocerlo lo hicieron sentir ligeramente mareado.

En el trayecto a casa no puede dejar de pensar que había visto el anillo en otro lugar, aparte de la mano de héroe y el libro que había comprado en China. La

euforia recorrió todo su cuerpo ante la idea que quemaba su mente, tenía que confirmarlo, debía estar seguro de ello.

Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a su estudio, buscando la imagen que le diría la verdad con tan solo verla. Fue entonces cuando la encontró, en la fotografía de una revista de diseño, en un especial donde se veía cómo se realizaba una sesión fotográfica. El anillo ya no era negro, sino plateado y la huella de gato desaparecido. Estaba ahí, decorando la mano de su hijo.

En ese momento salió de su estudio completamente asombrado, atravesando los pasillos mientras se ahogaba en los sentimientos que en ese momento surcaban su pecho.

Chat Noir, quién protege la ciudad, el que lo ha puesto en su lugar, el de los malos chistes, el que es un caballero, aquel chico en traje negro es su hijo.

No pudo evitar llenarse de orgullo por lo grato que le resulta aquello, a sabiendas de que ella estaría muy orgullosa de su querido hijo.

Y al abrir la puerta lo ve, sintiéndose idiota cuando ni una palabra se dignaba a salir de sus labios; sin saber qué más hacer se acercó a él, dándole un abrazo, esperando que con esa acción fuera dicho todo.

 _Estoy orgulloso de ti, por favor cuídate mucho, no soportaría perderte. Gracias por salvar París y a todos los que vivimos aquí. Gracias por ser mi hijo._

Y mientras lo abrazaba se encuentra con el anillo en la mano del muchacho.

—Jamás había notado tu anillo, hijo —es consciente de lo alarmado que se muestra el chico ante sus palabras, recibiendo una respuesta que le hiere en el alma.

—¿Es lo único que no has notado de mí? —si tan solo entendiese de lo fácil que le había resultado reconocerlo no le diría aquello.

—Me alegra que todo haya salido bien —dice antes de dirigirse a la salida, deseando que aquellas palabras no lo dejen en evidencia la información que ahora posee.

Porque si su deseo no es contarlo a nadie, él planea respetarlo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.

Imaginen a Ralph en este momento diciendo: Estoy feliz y enojado.

No tenia en la cabeza este fic, sin embargo me puse a pensar en las mil y un razones por las cuales me niego a creer que Gabriel es Hawk Moth y me acordé de este capitulo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya tenía todos los puntos que me parecen conflictivos justificados y bueno, termine escribiéndolo.

Lo que me molesta es que quería sacar todas las historias de esta semana con portada y esta no tiene portada... además que termine publicandolo el día jueves en vez del miercoles. Pero bueno, esas on manías mías. XD


End file.
